Pears Wiki
Welcome to the Pears Wiki Well, pears are boss and SIMBA!!!!!!!! love you all. simba27cub.gif|SIMBA THE LION! barney.jpg|BARTHOLOMEW (THE GREATER OF THE PEAR/THE DANCING DINOSAUR) Ariel-Princess6.jpg|ARIEL! JUST TO MAKE YOUR DAY! Rafiki____The_Lion_King_by_Blue_J23.jpg|RAFIKI (EATING A PEAR) EnglishBobbyBoy1694.jpg|"IF MY MOTHER COMES DOWN HERE, SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" -Bobby Boy (The Girl) DSC04163.JPG|THESE PEOPLE ARE SMILING 'CAUSE THEY LOVE PEARS!!!!! 246142953_78c54ad543.jpg|CAKE MADE BY FISH! FISH LIKE MARIO PARTY! apple-juice-arsenic.jpg|APPLE JUICE! beistle-55176.jpg|PLASTIC FISH DON'T MAKE AS GOOD OF CAKES AS REGULAR FISH! BUT THE CAKES ARE STILL EDIBLE! il_570xN.85059155.jpg|OWL CUPS! DO THEY HAVE APPLE JUICE IN THEM? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! mama.gif|BOBBY BOY'S MOTHER xXx-Niallers-xXx-niall-horan-25320289-500-375.png|"OH GOD" -SOMEONE WHO NEEDS TO LOOK AT HIM CLOSER. 49NIALLHORAN.jpg|i like his bubble vest - and he's from ireland!!!!!!!! some people need to get their facts straight.. Niall+Horan+Tops+T+Shirt+V19vWhm-T0Tl.jpg|i would take you up on that offer, Niall. PEARS. SIMBA. NIALL. LIFE. Screen shot 2012-03-29 at 11.34.32 PM.png|uhhhh. yeah. hi. lovepears. fine ill keep typing cuz someone won't click the done button. risks-to-humans.jpg|HUMANS! Squirrel 6-1.jpg|SQUIRREL! baby-kangaroo-looking-1.jpg|Joey Richter- Baby Kangaroo form Normal.jpg|Joey Richter- Human form You-Will-Be-Popular-wicked-10676145-502-392.jpg|Make this article POPULAR Screen shot 2012-03-30 at 6.04.00 AM.png|"You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you." Jack-rose-BallGownSuit.jpg|I figured life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it. The History of Pears (Barney, Simba, Niall Horan, Joey Richter, and Titanic) First off, hello wonderful human beings and pears alike!! Thank you for viewing our pears and simba page! Pears are pretty good. Im crying because they rock my world. Raffiki made his artwork out of pear juice. He smeared it all over Simba's forehead at some random time during the Lion King. And that's how we connected the two topics! Simba eats pears. He wants to be king. Awk... but his father is king sooooo too bad for him... By the way, pears were created by the ancient Bartholomew Smith. He also played Barney on the popular TV series, "Barney and Friends." He played the large purple dinosaur. "If my mother comes down here, she's gonna kill you!" -Bobby Boy. Ariel is attractive. Just to make your day. awk Cake is nice. Especially when it's made by a fish. oh yes. Owl cups are nice, too. Especially filled with apple juice. So hey guys, I'm the one that created this page. Everyone should edit this if they have a wikipedia account and we could become best editing buddies in the computer world! we could share lively tales about pears and rejoyce about the circle of life. Then we could watch purple old guys in dinosaur suits all day, and get killed by Bobby Boy's mother. You might say "we need help" butttt..... we do. NIALL HORAN. So....anyone like squirrel? i saw no squirells today. I guess they dont like March 29th. First time in squirrel history. I think it's pretty sad.. :""""""""( "we're playing an actual game" the wise words of a human. joey richter: baby kangaroo richter!!!!!!! comment on this if u agree!!!!! Let's get this article popular!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Time for Questions! 1) What do we usually do at sleepovers? A: Well, usually we rotate between the Titanic commercial, which we have memorized by heart, and "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. We love to use emotions and we cry everytime we see the commercial. We're so cool. 2) Why did you decide to make the "Pears" Wiki? A: We were bored and we have no life.........................yay. "You never know what hand you're gonna get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you." -Jack Dawson (Leonardo DiCaprio) Titanic. "I figured life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it." -Jack Dawson (Leonardo DiCaprio) Titanic. "Niall Horan is single." "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!!" "Josh Hutcherson is single and likes girls with glasses" "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!!!!" people who have no lives me are simply supermegafoxyfoxyawesomehot. dare say anything else. I DIDN'T THINK SO. Latest activity Category:Browse